1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency module. In particular, the present invention relates to a high-frequency module in which a plurality of demultiplexer chips are mounted on a mounting substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-frequency modules, in each of which a filter chip and a chip component are installed on a mounting substrate, have been used for cellular phones and the like. For example, in WO 2008/023510 A1, a high-frequency module is described in which a plurality of elastic wave filter chips and a plurality of chip inductors are mounted on a mounting substrate.
In recent years, communication systems have been shifting from a 2G system mainly including GSM (registered trademark) to a 3G system such as UMTS. So as to deal with this 3G system, it may also be considered that a plurality of demultiplexers chip such as duplexer chips are installed in a high-frequency module, each of the duplexer chips including a transmission filter unit and a reception filter unit.
However, when the high-frequency module is used in which the plural demultiplexer chips are installed, in some cases it is difficult to sufficiently enhance the sensitivity characteristic of a communication system.